


The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

by Kindred



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bottom Q, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Handcuffs, He's 18, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Q, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Physical Abuse, Protective James Bond, Q is M's Son, Q is called Quincy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Skyfall, Teenage Q, Top James Bond, Top Raoul Silva, then hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: A twist to the film Skyfall,“I-I am sorry.” He whispered, there were fat tears rolling down his cheeks, Silva leans in and grabbed the back of his head and takes the laptop off him.“What did you say?” He asked“Daddy, I’m sorry daddy.” The young man whimpered,“Good Cachorro. Don’t worry I will find a suitable punishment for you.”





	1. Chapter 1

007 watched as Silva walked up to the young man, he was stood in the corner his arms warped around a laptop. He looked young like barely out of high school young, but he is tall so maybe a bit older. He has a mop of thick black hair and frightened blue eyes, he’s slim and wearing a dressing gown. “Ah you found him, your naughty boy hiding from me.” He smiled at the boy and cups his face with one hand and squeezes his chin “What do you say?” He asked the young man.   
“I-I am sorry.” He whispered, there were fat tears rolling down his cheeks, Silva leans in and grabbed the back of his head and takes the laptop off him.   
“What did you say?” He asked   
“Daddy, I’m sorry daddy.” The young man whimpered,   
“Good Cachorro. Don’t worry I will find a suitable punishment for you.” 

James watched as the dark haired young man look away from Sliver as he felt the arms wrap around his waist and led him over to 007. He was handcuffed to the chair and “James I want you to meet my Cachorro. He sweet little thing isn’t he.” He smirked, as he kissed the side of his cheek. The boy looked anywhere but at James or at Silva, it was clear as day that Silva’s pup didn’t like where he is.   
“Yes very sweet.” He says that is when he meets the bright blue eyes of the fright boy. It's then he sees the bruises, the black eyes that are now an ugly yellow the hand print around his throat. Silva makes a noise that had Bond looking at him as the man trapped the young man’s chin between his fingers.  
“Ah, I know the perfect punishment for you.”

Silva turns to Bond and grin as him as he walks behind the Double 0 and pressed his hands onto his shoulders. “Cachorro how do we welcome guests.” He grinned as he rubbed his hands on James’ shoulder squeezing them tightly. The young man looked shuffled closer and dropped to his knees and moved in between the 007’s legs and reached out with shaky hands and freed James’ cock.   
“As nice as your offer is I think the pup is tried.” James tried, but Silva just chuckled as he forced James’s head back.  
“Tsk tsk. Don’t be rude James, now sit back and enjoy yourself this is his punishment for trying to run away.” He told him as he forced the Double 0 to watch as the young man take his cock into his mouth and start to bob his head. 

James let out a hiss as he felt the hot wet heat of the boy’s mouth on his cock up until this point limper than a dead snake, but his damn Libido was having him harder than marble. “Good isn’t he.” Silva purred, James tried not to answer or let out any noises as he watched those lips pull back up to the tip and before diving back down in one breath took him down his throat. “This isn’t the only thing he’s good at.” He grinned as he nuzzled James’ face “He is a hacker and he did work for…can you guess? Oh sorry, your brain must be mush by now, I will tell you mother that is our mother.” He chuckled as he rested his hand on 007’s chest “He was her favourite; he was on his way to becoming the next Q, but that might because this is M's son. I just had to take him put a spanner in the works.” He grinned, now that his hand was on 007’s stomach and let his fingers slip between the gaps of the shirt, he let his fingers nails skim across the Double’s 0 stomach.  
“Q-Quincy.” James hissed out, the dark haired boy stopped and looked up at the James with wide blue eyes.   
“Oh, you know my Cachorro.” Silva purred as he looked back at the Quincy “Don’t stop.” He ordered him. 

Yes James knew of him the 15-year-old disappeared on his way home from School, James was asked to look into it by M but he couldn't find anything at the time. He tried to hold off his orgasm but it Silva wasn’t going to let Quincy stopped and he ended up cumming down the poor boy’s throat and even then Quincy didn’t pull away from him. His mouth still around his cock as Silva chuckled like the crazy man he was “I’m shocked at how long that took.” He hummed happily “Cachorro.” He called the young man who pulled away from James and then tucked him back into his trousers but reminds on his knees tears running down his face. “He has a lot of spirits.” The man said as he ran his fingers through Quincy’s hair. But the crazy man’s fun was ruined when they heard helicopters “Naaaw our fun is over with.” 

Getting out of the handcuffs James stood up rubbing his wrists before he punched Sliva in the face knocking him to the ground. Taking off his jacket and placed it around the dark haired boy’s shoulders and helped him to stand “Are you okay?” He asked him softly being careful not to touch him too much.   
“Ask me again tomorrow.” Came the horsed reply,  
“Let’s let you home Quincy.” He led him away as armed men marched in and grabbed Sliva who was cackling.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years ago when Quincy Mansfield disappeared, Bond never remembered seeing M how any emotion or concern she did, however, ask Bond to look into the missing teen telling him that he was of interest to MI6. Even now as the young man is walked through MI6 towards the medical wing she did not step out of her offices, James stayed with him through the exams. He spotted the two-way mirror and turned to the dark haired teen “I’m just going to toilet I will be back.” He tells him, Quincy nods and watches James leaves.

He walked quickly into the back room and stood next to the small grey haired woman, they were quiet as the doctor walks back into the room and starts talking to the young man. “I don’t want another exam; I’ve had enough of being prodded and poked by you and everyone.” Quincy told the doctor “Can I please just have a shower and get into some warm clothes and can a cup of tea.” He begged, the doctor looked down at the tablet in his hands and sighed.   
“M has asked for all tests to be done, I promise you this will be the last done to you today.” Quincy glared at the doctor before nodding to him before looking down at his lap as more tears ran down his cheeks. “It’s just one last examination Quincy.” He walked up to him as the young man brought his knees up and hugged them.   
“What is the exam?” He asked  
“Rape kit.” Quincy looked up at the Doctor and frowned,   
“I told you that Silva had raped me every fucking day for 3 years! He even watched as some of ‘guest’ had their fucking turn! You don’t need to do a Rape kit!” He yelled at the doctor. 

M looked down at her hands and let out a shaky breath as James stood there as he looked at the dark haired teen sob out his name, as he curls up on the bed. “Bond I know what Sliva made him do with you.” James raised an eye brow at how she said ‘with you’ and not ‘to you’ “I understand with your training you had to keep your cool…”  
“There was nothing I could to stop it.” He tells her, she was quiet again lost in thought as she watched her son scare off the doctor who dared to ask him to calm down.   
“I know.” She whispered, “However Bond…” She turns and walks up to him and looks him in the eyes “If you dare touch my son in that way again I will have you gutted.” She told him before she walked towards the door to leave before looking back at him.   
“But you want me to be his body guard?” He asked,   
“Until Silva is put away.” She tells him, “Or killed.” She muttered under her breath “You stay with him as his shadow.” She ordered him the man nodded “We will talk later, you better get in there he trusts you.” She tells him, James looks up as Quincy was still calling for him. “Heaven knows why.”   
“I’m just going to get him a cup of tea.” 

Bond walked back into the room with a cup of tea in his hands and a change of clothes under his arm “W-Where have you been?” Quincy whispered as he looked up at the other door, James raised an eye brow at him as he closed the door and walked up to him handed him the cup of tea. “Thank you.”   
“Sorry I had to talk to M.” Quincy looked up at him and then leant back and looked at the door only to see it closed, a frown formed him his face as he looked back his feet.  
“3 years you think she would want to see me.” He whispers, James seems shocked that Quincy knew his mother was M, however, he did remember Silva bragging that he took M’s future Quartermaster. He walks over to the hospital bed and sits down next to him pulling up the blanket over his shoulders.  
“She feeling guilty Quincy.” The blonde said as he placed the clothes in front of him. “She tried to find you using the tools she had under her power but Silva covered his tracks not even I could find anything.” The dark haired young man turned to look at him with wide eyes.   
“Y-you were looking for me?” He asked   
“M handed me the file herself, but as I said I couldn’t find anything.” He told him, Quincy was quiet as he held his cup of tea in his hands and looked at the pile of clothes before him. 

He took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes shivering at the warmth as his coldness slips away, open his eyes he let out a sigh. “He hired someone to take me; he came up behind me and injected something into my neck.” He stopped for a moment and took a sip of his tea. “When I woke up I was on that island, I was in a cell alone for a long time before Silva entered that is when he started…” He stopped, taking in a shaky breath he looked up at James “He got me to hack for him, most of the time he didn’t need me for that I was only there to look pretty on his arm and to keep his cock warm, I was a party favour.” Neither one talked for a moment before James stood back up.   
“You’re safe as long as you’re with me.” He told him, Quincy looked up at him and raised an eye brow with him.   
“I’m sorry if I find it hard to believe that unless Silva is dead?” He asked, James saw the hope in those blue orbs and it made him wish he has shot Silva when he had the chance.  
“Not yet but give it time.” He smiled as he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder “There is shower though there, take as long as you want and then when you are done, I will take you to my apartment. It seems I now have a spare room.”


End file.
